


give you my love

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Closet Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Allison," Kira pants, fingers scrabbling against the rickety supply closet shelf, "we have to stop. You have to teach in five minutes."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> for a prompt meme on tumblr, where the challenge was to write a short drabble based on song lyrics. this is based on the following lyrics from [Whole Lotta Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiLKT5rPHBA) by Led Zeppelin:
> 
> _You need cooling_  
>  _Baby I'm not fooling_  
>  _I'm gonna send ya_  
>  _Back to schooling_
> 
> also written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #536, where the prompt was "separate."

"Allison," Kira pants, fingers scrabbling against the rickety supply closet shelf, "we have to stop. You have to teach in five minutes." The last word trails away into a gasp as Allison's slim fingers tighten on Kira's ass and, instinctively, Kira tightens her legs around her girlfriend's neck. 

"Do you really want me to stop?" Allison asks, her voice low and warm against the inside of Kira's thigh. The tip of her tongue brushes against Kira's clit, and Kira moans quietly, thankful for the locked door of the closet.

"God, _no_ ," she replies, dropping one hand away from the shelf and into Allison's hair, "but someone will ask why you were late." 

"And I'll tell them there was something I had to finish up," Allison retorts. "It's the truth, isn't it?" 

Kira wants to say no. She wants to say to Allison that she'll be completely fine if Allison doesn't get her off, that she'll be able to walk out of the closet and immediately go back to grading papers like nothing ever happened. 

Except that's not true. Stopping now is the right choice, the _smart_ choice, but if they separate now, Kira won't be able to think about anything that _isn't_ Allison's mouth for the rest of the day, and her students deserve her full attention. 

"Yes," she finally groans. "It's the truth. But please hurry up."

"Well then," Allison replies, dropping one hand from Kira's ass and sliding one finger inside of her, "you better hold on tight."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
